


Light Me Up

by AsagiStilinski



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Buffy The Vampire Slayer Fusion, BAMF Stiles, Buffy the Vampire Slayer References, Cameos, Canon-Typical Violence, Cosplay, Hunters & Hunting, Killer Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Magic, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Road Trips, Sterek Week 2018, Sterekweek2018, Violence, Witch Hunters, Witch Hunts, Witch Stiles Stilinski, Witches, sterekwitchhunt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-11 05:31:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16469687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsagiStilinski/pseuds/AsagiStilinski
Summary: A few months after bringing Derek back from the dead- and killing a few dozen hunters in the process- every hunter in the area is out for Stiles' blood, the only way he can think to stop it is to erase the memory of his "crimes", but to do that he needs one more ingredient for the spell... and to travel half-way across California with hunters on his back to get it





	Light Me Up

**Author's Note:**

> I really love Taylor Swift's "I Did Something Bad" wich served as major inspiration (and provided the title) I also decided to add a little Buffy into the mix because my urge for Willow and Stiles to be freinds is a strong one
> 
> It can be read as a continuation to this fic https://archiveofourown.org/works/14692506
> 
> And the Karen Kim thing is a little wink-nudge to Kill Bill

_"It's a beautifull October afternoon here in Quincy California, we're expecting some rain at the end of the week but right now it's clear skies-"_

He was keeping his ears peeled, his attention divided, half on his task, half on vigilance, as he walked down the short aisles of the convenience store

_"We'll get to the weather a little later on in the broadcast, but coming up next, a pile up on I-93 last night that caused-"_

He grabbed another bag of chips, glancing over his shoulder breifly and noting that the guy behind the counter was still flipping through his magazine, chewing lazily on some gum and paying virtually no attention to him at all

_Good_

_"Bob, you were there last night, what did you see on the road?"_

Mm... drinks....

He grabbed up a few sodas, several bottles of juice, a couple of waters...

He really needed a basket of some kind....

The bell over the door rang and he suddenly darted behind a shelf, peeking out around the corner to watch and gritting his teeth as two idiots in suits- one male, one female- walked into the service station

They looked like freaking Mulder and Scully gone wrong, except for the sunglasses, those were cheep and cheesy

_"Excuse us, Agent Daniels and Agent Greyson, we're with the FBI, we'd like to ask you a couple of questions,"_

Yeah, "FBI", they may or may not be _actual_ FBI agents, but they sure as hell weren't here investigating on official FBI business

He shifted a little, setting everything on the floor quickly as he unzipped his backpack and pulled out what he needed

_"Have you seen either of these two individuals around here? They're wanted for multiple counts of murder,"_

Yeah, he was willing to bet anything that one of those photos was his and the other belonged to his partner...

With a frustrated sigh, he set the mask over his face, adjusting it properly before grabbing up his goods once again and marching towards the counter

_"Haven't seen anybody like that I'm afraid,"_

Just act normal, act normal, act normal....

_"But then I'm not the best with faces..."_

_"Is there anyone in the store at this moment?"_

_"Actually yeah, there IS one guy, came in about ten minutes ago and has been raiding the snack aisle like he's in the middle of a zombie apocalypse,"_

How the hell had the guy seen that!?

_"We're going to need to see him before he leaves,"_

"Well lucky for you I'm right here," he replied, grinning under his mask and pouring everything onto the counter before grabbing his wallet and pulling out a few twenties, relieved that he had taken the liberty months ago when all of this started to turn his I.D. and credit cards around so that his name and face weren't visible to anyone who may peer into his wallet

"And what would your name be?"

He smirked a little more, gesturing to himself in mock offense

"Hello? I'm Star Lord!! Least until tommorrow, tommorrow I'm going to be Yuri Katsuki," he teased playfully

The agents seemed thoroughly unamused, but atleast the cashier was ringing up his purchases

"What's your _real_ name? And what's with the costume? It isn't _that_ close to Halloween,"

"Convention in Anaheim, we're going to an early meet-up, as for my name, it's John Stewart, you need my I.D.?"

The agent wrinkled her nose and stared at him for a few long, tense moments, before- as he had hoped and expected- shaking her head, apparently buying his story

"A convention on a Tuesday?" her partner asked with a pinched look

"Like I said, early meet-up for photos, the con starts Thursday," he replied with a shrug, handing over a wad of cash and hurrying to take the bag of goods from the counter

"And you're going there... dressed in costume?"

"We're running late, I don't have time to check in at the hotel, change, _and_ make the meet-up, do you know how long it takes to get my hair right for this?"

Apparently the agent bought that, he must not be a huge Marvel fan

"Now am I excused or are you going to arrest me for something?"

The strangers gave eachother a glance before simultaneously shaking their heads, giving him the all-clear to go ahead

_Perfect_

He picked up his pace a little as he hurried out of the service station, eyes pinned forward, eager to get back in the car so he could take the stupid hot mask off when--

Ah......

There was his boyfreind, wolfed out and holding someone against the wall by the throat

.... Perfect.....

" _Really_ Derek?"

"He was going to shoot me," Derek snarled back, claws flexing as the human pawed desperately at the hand around his throat

Stiles heaved a long, loud sigh, his shoulders sagging as he set the bag of snacks on the ground and unclipped his quad blasters from his belt

They were plastic, ofcourse, but with a little magic...

"Derek Hale!!"

Right on cue

Stiles spun on his heel, shooting both blasters at the agents as they ran out of the convenience store, and as expected, the blasts of magic had them both on the ground in a matter of seconds

"So, we sending these three to Chris Argent in a nice pretty bow?"

"That's the plan," Derek agreed with a smirk, watching his partner as he conjured a long spool of rope to start tying the agents up with

"I'm glad we're on the same page,"

 

~+~

 

"So you're absolutely sure that this magical.... _thingy_ can help?"

"Positive, and for the last time, it isn't a 'magical thingy', it's the last ingredient I need in a widespread memory alteration spell,"

For once, Stiles was starting to understand Derek's frustration in his unwillingness to get the terms for these things proper...

"Right, are you sure it'll work?"

"I'm sure, I'm sure," Stiles sighed, waving off his partner and his concern

"I mean, magic may not be an exact science but this kind of spell is about as close as you can get,"

Derek nodded, slow and uncertain, but went quiet anyway, clearly believing Stiles- atleast for now

Or atleast having no way to argue with him yet

He could feel his hands tighten and twitch against the steering weel as Stiles broke into a bag of chips next to him, trying to focus on the road, but it wasn't that easy

He couldn't help feeling sharp-edged twinges of anxiety rush through him, jaw clenched tight, hyper-vigilant, how could he not be?

The hunters coming after them now... it was so much more than just what it was before, and make no mistake, _that_ had certainly never been a peice of cake

But after a few months ago when Stiles .... _resurrected_ him......

_"Your magic went out of control! Your powers completely overtook you!"_

_"No they didn't, I've never been more in control in my life,"_

Granted...

Derek hadn't witnessed the massacre himself, he hadn't seen what Stiles did to get him back from the grave, only the aftermath, the scattered bodies littering the forest and the sheer terror that Scott seemed to feel just from looking at Stiles, and the others weren't too different

Lydia seemed to be the only one who wasn't all that fazed, but that didn't surprise Derek, the two of them had always had a weird connection when it came to magic, even though their powers were vastly different, they seemed to understand eachother in a way that the others simply.... didn't

Stiles had never been afraid of Lydia, and Lydia had never been afraid of Stiles

It was like a twin connection or something, and Derek was honestly glad that he had it

He had watched over the last couple of months as Stiles flinched away and held himself back from the way Scott looked at him, from the way Malia and Kira and the others seemed to tip-toe around him, he isolated himself more and more from the pack- or atleast he tried to

If it weren't for himself and Lydia, Stiles probably would have cut ties to the others by now

....

Or, maybe they would have cut ties to him....

"Der?"

The wolf blinked, a little startled, and turned back to his companion, eyebrows raised silently in question

"You're trying to choke the life out of the steering weel, everything ok?"

"I'm fine," Derek replied easily, loosening his grip a little, trying to calm himself down

Stiles squeezed his arm reassuringly, and he felt a little more tension drain out

Part of him wondered if that was magic Stiles was using, similar to a pain drain, but he had a feeling it was just Stiles' presence it's self

He had been outrageously more protective than usual of Derek after that night, and Derek couldn't blame him, but it was still a little weird, feeling such a surge of energy from Stiles all the time, the way the magic pulsed under his skin...

Before, magic trickled through his veins like little electric sparks, unstable and ready to reach out and zap anyone that got too close, but now....

Now it was more like a constant thrum, like a second heartbeat, steady and strong and unyeilding, as if that spell had stabilized him somehow, it was odd, but not unpleasant

But ofcourse, all good things come with a price

Stiles may be more in control of his magic now, more stable and more capable of using it to his advantage when and how he needed to, but the destruction he had caused made waves in the hunter community, and now just about everyone who heard of the massacre was coming after Stiles

A witch hunt in the most literal definition of the term

That's why they had to leave Beacon Hills for a wile, why they had been staying in motels and hotels and even a bed and breakfast at one point, why they had been living off of gas stations, fast food, and diners, why they had their disguise plan nailed down the way they did....

They couldn't have hunters flooding Beacon Hills even more than they already did, so until they came up with a solution, they had decided to leave

Luckily, coming up with that solution had only taken about a month of researching

That's where they were heading off to now- to get this ... magical memory erasing device to wipe out the memories of Stiles' little homicidal episode and get the hunters to stop coming after him- atleast any more than usual

He just hoped that the rest of this trip could go off without a hitch, they only had to last until tommorrow afternoon, they could do that

... Right?

 

~+~

 

_He smelled smoke, but it wasn't the same kind of smoke that he smelled in his dreams, the same kind that he had smelled when he stumbled upon his burnt down house_

_It wasn't the smoke of fire, it was the smoke that came from electricity, not **burnt** so much as **fried**_

_He couldn't describe the difference, a human nose would never be able to detect it, but a werewolf's..._

_That was a different story entirely_

_The forest around him had smoke emerging from the ground- or... better spoken, the bodies **on** on the ground_

_Everyone around him looked terrified, except for Stiles_

_Stiles just looked..... cold_

_Stiles wasn't a cold person, he was brash and harsh and temperamental, he had a tendency to explode and he had the ability to see the difference between cold-blooded murder and a necessary sacrifice, but in this moment he just looked ..._

_**Ice cold** _

_He glanced back at Derek, at the concerned look on his face, and even though his expression didn't change, Derek could see the emotion beneath it now_

_The pain, the fury, the releif, the knowledge that what he had done was, in fact, a necessary sacrifice_

_Not one he would regret_

_Not one he would mourn_

_But not one he was proud of either_

_Derek understood that look, he understood that emotion_

_After all, he had experienced it many times himself_

_He and Stiles were more similar now than he had ever wanted them to be..._

_"Are you really ok?" Stiles asked after a beat, looking tense and on edge_

_How could Derek ever blame him?_

_"I'm fine, but I should be the one asking you that question,"_

_The witch forced a smile, stepping closer and gently patting his boyfreind on the arm_

_"I'm fine,"_

_**Liar** _

_But then.... Derek couldn't really blame him for that either..._

 

~+~

 

Ah... that memory-turned-dream again...

He stirred with a few quiet mutterings, eyes opening as he glanced out the window beside him

It was dark now, judging by the tone of the sky, sunset had been an hour ago, maybe two...

"Nice to see you finally up and around Sleeping Beauty,"

The wolf glanced over his shoulder, sitting up more properly and working the kinks out of his shoulders and neck to stare at Stiles as he drove

"How long have I been out?"

"Five hours give or take, congrats on the long nap, you want a pick-me-up?"

Derek just huffed, somewhat frustrated that his breif rest had turned into an actual nap as Stiles grabbed an energy bar from one of the cup-holders and waved it at the werewolf temptingly

"Has there been any trouble?" he asked, taking the candy from his partner and tearing the wrapper off

"Nope, imagine that, it's been smooth sailing, maybe you sleeping is some kind of good luck charm," he smirked teasingly

"Maybe," Derek snorted with sarcasm, biting into the energy bar and exhaling through his nose

'Won't matter soon anyway, we'll be at the hotel in about twenty minutes, we just have to get through one more night, then in the morning, we'll get the ingredients I need, and I can cast that spell,"

"Sounds like a plan,"

He just hoped that things continued to run smoothly....

That run-in at the gas station earlier had been more than normal terrain than things going easily, but maybe, just maybe, they had hit a stroke of luck

 

~+~

 

"I'm ordering room service, there's not even any real point in unpacking, we're just staying for two nights, so I'm ordering room service,"

Derek rolled his eyes, but he couldn't really argue

It had been a wile since they'd had decent food, what with the last week and a half having been spent mostly in motel rooms, they had been on the other side of the country when Stiles first heard of this miracle spell and had had to drive from New York to California... with several emergency pitstops along the way

"Alright, just please, wait on me to actually tell you what I want instead of deciding for me this time," he huffed, shutting the hotel door behind him as he tossed their bags onto the floor by the bed

"What? Why?"

"Because last time you ordered me a _spinach kish_ ,"

"You said you wanted to eat more veggies!!"

The look on Derek's face was more than enough to tell Stiles that the werewolf wasn't buying any of his crap today

"... Yeah alright, I'll wait," he grumbled, flopping down on the bed and reaching into the nightstand drawer in search of the room service menu

He was _starving_

There was just only so much that one person could eat of potato chips and candy bars before it stopped being filling and Stiles had hit that limit a _long_ time ago

He hoped Derek's little adventure into the bathroom would be quick...

Huffing quietly to himself, he started looking through the little booklet, his mouth watering at nearly everything he saw....

He was lucky that Derek was footing this bill

Just as his eyes were settling down on a nice juicy burger, the sound of a nock at the door pulled his attention away

"Who is it?" he called from the bed, tossing the menu down and quietly making his way to his feet

_"Hi, I'm Karen Kim, I'm with the hotel hospitality service, we noticed that you checked in before we could put the full amenities in your room, we apologize for the mistake, but I've got the basket right here,"_

Well, when he looked out through the peep hole, he could see that, in fact, there was a woman outside holding a basket of little mini soaps, shampoos, and other various similar items...

But somehow, Stiles just didn't trust it

"It's alright, actually uh.. could you just leave it at the door? I'm in the middle of something,"

You could never be too carefull

_"Sure sure, it'll be right here when you need it, you have a lovely evening now!"_ she said cheerfully, setting the basket down and stepping out of veiw

... Hn....

Well, he supposed it was legit....

He waited for a few more minutes, just to be sure, before slowly opening the door and bending down to pick up the basket

Ofcourse, just as he did that, he heard the trademark sound of a gun's safety being clicked off, and only just managed to raise up and put a barrier between himself and the bullet as it was fired

_He knew it_

"Hospitality service... I knew that was fake!" he huffed in irritation, summoning a flame to his palm and tossing it at the huntress

"Actually the hospitality service is real, not used to nice hotels I take it?" she smirked back, dodging out of the way with only little effort

Crap... he clearly needed better aim....

"Oh, and let me guess, it's only five stars for you, isn't it?"

"What can I say? It pays to be a hunter,"

"Don't you mean a cold-blooded killer?"

"You're the only cold-blooded one here, you're the one who mass-murdered _dozens_ of people, _Bellatrix_ ,"

"Oh... don't you DARE make a Harry Potter reference at me you muggle!" he snarled, launching a blast of ice at her this time, but she merely shot through it, spinning around to brace herself up against the nearest wall

"It's not murder if you're killing a murderer you know, you're the ones who actually take _innocent_ lives!"

"Oh please, you're a _monster_! You all are! No part of you is ever innocent,"

"You really believe that, huh?" he huffed back, his eyes flickering violet for a breif moment

But that moment was all it took

With that and an easy snap of his fingers, the lights above them blew out, leaving them in darkness

"You really think this is going to stop me!?" she shouted, the sounds of her rustling around echoing through the hall, clearly she was looking for some sort of light

"No," he said easily, snapping his fingers again as a small, barely-there flame appeared above his forefinger

"I think it'll _delay_ you, and that's all I need,"

Surely enough, the sound of screaming echoed through the hallway moments later as Derek sliced through .... whatever the hell he had sliced through

He had been waiting by the door since sometime before that "Bellatrix" comment, just waiting on the opportunity, waiting on Stiles to blow the lights, so that he could use the darkness to get an advantage

It was their typical plan for situations like this, and just as it usually did, it seemed to work marvelously well

Stiles summoned a larger, brighter flame, walking over to where Derek and the ... incapacitated... hunter were, standing overhead and sighing as his boyfreind climbed to his feet

He had done some damage, but it was nothing she couldn't heal from

"I guess we're changing hotels," Stiles sighed

"Sorry, I know you really wanted the room service," Derek frowned, wiping his hands off on his pants as he climbed to his feet

"It's fine," Stiles muttered back, bending down and grabbing the gun that had fallen beside her

"I'll make it up to you, we'll get cleaned up at the motel and then hit a restaurant, ok?"

"Sure thing Big Guy," Stiles promised, inhaling as he wrapped his finger around the trigger and squeezed

The bullet shot out, the hunter's head rolled lifelessly to the side, and Stiles tossed the gun down beside her

Derek had looked away

Stiles didn't blame him

 

~+~

 

The morning, unlike the evening, luckily _did_ go considerably better

Sleeping hadn't been _great_ but it hadn't been too bad, so they were able to get up and leave before noon

And finding the shop that carried Stiles' magic "thingy"- Stiles would be relieved when this was all over just so he never had to hear Derek say _that_ again- had been shockingly easy

Apparently the witches in this place did considerably little to actually conceal themselves

Wich was a little... odd.... he had heard such mixed things about this town, low on hunters, high on the supernatural, but the supernatural community warned against it anyway....

_Weird_

"Welcome to The Magic Shop, California's premiere store for all things magical! Is there anything I can help you with?"

The woman behind the counter seemed pretty nice, cheerfull, a red-haired ball of sunshine from the looks of her

Well, certainly better than the crabs Stiles was used to dealing with

"Actually yeah, I'm the one who called about the Vase Of Mnemosyne?"

Apparently she knew exactly who he was, given the happy but surprised look on her face

"Oh!! Yeah, I remember talking to you! It isn't every day I get an order request like that after all, I put it in the back to hold it for you so let me just... ah..."

A pause, clearly, as she spun around and stepped towards the door behind her

"Tara! Can you get me that vase I put on hold a few days ago?"

_"Sure, be right there!"_ came the response, and thus, Stiles was met with the cheerfull red-head's face again

"She'll be right here, but.. you probably heard that for yourself,"

"I did," he chuckled, glancing over his shoulder and noting that Derek seemed to be taking a particular interest in a crystal display across the room

"I don't mind waiting here if you wanna explore babe,"

His boyfreind glanced at Stiles, hesitant- clearly- but ultimately, after a long moment of staring, apparently decided to head on, giving a quick nod and making his way over to the display

"So ... can I just ask...?" the red-head said under her breath, leaning across the counter and grabbing the witch's attention again

"This vase.... pretty powerfull stuff, you aren't using it for anything.. ya' know... evily ... or abusive... or anything.... are you?"

He wondered, breifly, why she thought he would tell her if he was, but maybe she was some kind of mind reader or something and this was how she activated her powers....

"Nothing like that, we just have some hunters on our tails that we need to _not_ be on our tails so if they could forget I'm a witch, that'd be just grand,"

"Oh, well good then, I mean, good that you aren't evil, not... so good about the hunters, I understand that, I was almost burned at a stake once, but... that was a long time ago,"

Oh, that was surprising, Stiles had never met a witch that old before

... Actually, he had never met another witch before at all, come to think of it, just druids

"Salem?"

"Huh? Oh! No, highschool, PTA, misunderstanding, it's a long story,"

... Well that was anti-climactic

"Yeah, I've had issues like that, the incident that lead to all of the hunters? Ex-school counselor,"

The red-head winced, wrinkling her nose

"School counselors can be rough, but not always, my best freind is one actually, she's pretty good at it,"

"Well that's nice, restores _some_ faith in humanity,"

"No kidding," the red-head chuckled, smiling and holding her hand out towards him

"I'm Willow, by the way, I've been doing the witch thing for a pretty long time now so... if you ever need anything like spells or artifacts or even just to talk, you should email me, I'll give you my address,"

"That sounds great," he agreed, giving her hand a firm shake

"I'm Stiles, by the way,"

"Ohh.... you're not... _the_ Stiles, are you? The... one pretty much every hunter everywhere is cheesed off at because you kinda ... ya' know... mass-murdered a bunch of people?"

"Well in my defense they had just killed my boyfreind and kept trying to kill _everyone else_ I care about so ya' know, choices had to be made," he huffed, a small frown on his face as he drew his hand back

"Hey, I get it, I mean... I don't approve of killing people but ..... sometimes, you've gotta do what you've gotta do, especially when somebody kills the person you love,"

As if on cue, the door behind her opened, and a tall blonde stepped out, holding a large box with- Stiles assumed- the vase inside of it

"Here you go," the blonde- Tara, he was guessing- smiled, kissing Willow on the cheek before handing her the box and stepping away

Now why did he feel like she had personal experience with that "kill the one who killed your lover" thing...?

"Um, here, I assume you know how to use this?" she asked, handing the box to Stiles

The male witch hummed, nodding slowly as he carefully accepted it and opened the lid to double check

Yep, it was an old vase alright, he couldn't see the details without taking it out of the box but he doubted she was lying

"Yeah, make a sacrifice, pour the blood and/or ashes into the vase and light it on fire, yada yada, pretty standard," he shrugged back, setting the box down and grabbing his wallet

This freaking vase was about to cost a pretty penny but atleast it would be worth it

"Right, and um.... try really hard not to let it get broken ok? Just.... trust me on that,"

He didn't even want to ask why she was giving him that advice, instead he just smiled and handed her a wad of cash, waiting on her to ring up the vase properly

"So, do you know how this thing works? I mean from a laws of nature standpoint, does it alter each individual person's memory or do a clean sweep, or does it alter reality or...?"

"Individual memories, the more memories you want altered, the bigger the sacrifice has to be,"

"Oh gee, how did I not see that coming?" he snorted as she opened the cash register

"I'm not sacrificing an arm and a leg, I can tell you that, I have no interest in hunting for the Philosopher's Stone, thanks,"

"Oh hey, Fullmetal Alchemist reference, nice," Willow snickered back, grabbing the necessary change and handing it back to him before bending down to get a bag for the vase

"I don't think you'll have to sacrifice anything THAT big, you're just calling on a Goddess to alter some memories, deities like screwing with people that way anyhow so who knows? She might just do it for cheap, it's stuff like bringing people back from the dead that really demands the big ones,"

"Huh.... really? You know, I didn't actually have to sacrifice anything to bring Derek back, I just used my own magic to do it..."

"You sacrificed something," Willow said softly, handing the bag over, her face slightly somber

"It didn't have to be blood, or a limb, or anything you can weigh on a scale, but.... you sacrificed something, when you killed all those people.... my guess is, they didn't go to waste,"

He.... hadn't thought about it before, but now that she mentioned it, it _was_ odd that he only managed to bring Derek back _after_ killing all those hunters....

"Don't let your magic get out of hand, ok? It's easier to lose control than one would think, and you might feel like you have control now- maybe even more control than ever- but... it's really easy to mistake you controlling the magic and the magic controlling you,"

"I take it you have experience with that too then?"

Her lips twitched up, glancing over her shoulder at Tara for a moment

"Uh-huh.... you could say that,"

"So... I have to ask, wich god did you sacrifice to in order to get her back?"

"I didn't, I mean, ... once upon a time I sacrificed to Osiris to get my freind Buffy back, but... I learned then that pulling people back from the dead isn't very nice, Heaven is a good place to be, it's... it's _here_ that's hell, how could I condemn the person I love to this?"

"So then... how and why did you do it?"

For a long, quiet moment, Willow said nothing, she only stared at Tara, seeming to drink her in, before glancing back at Stiles

"Sorry, a magician can't reveal _all_ of her secrets, but... let's just say, you don't have to bring anybody back from the dead if they never died in the first place,"

Was she... saying...-?

"Stiles?"

He spun on his heel, staring Derek in the eye

"Are we ready to go?"

"Oh uh, yeah, definitely,"

He turned again, smiling at Willow and shifting his back to his other hand as he wrapped his fingers around Derek's

"Thanks again Willow,"

"No problem!! My email address is on the business card in your bag, don't hesitate to contact me if you need anything else! And uh... if that spell ends up not working out for you, and you need something stronger.... try getting in touch with Kali, you might find better luck with her, if you can appease her,"

Kali....

Again, he felt like Willow had personal experience...

"I'll do that, thanks," he smiled again, giving one more wave as he and Derek exited the shop

"What was that all about?"

"Nothing, just witch stuff," Stiles shrugged back, leaning up to kiss Derek's cheek as they walked

He didn't need to know _everything_ after all

As long as Derek was safe, happy, and alive, that was all that mattered

And Stiles would go to _any_ means to insure that, no matter what the cost would be


End file.
